


The Music Man

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Criminal Minds (US TV), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, Mild to Explicit sexual content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Bold moves lead to bold rewards for our unlikely pair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I hope you guys like this crossover. No harm meant to the people and characters involved with this story.

Dr. Spencer Reid didn't frequent piano bars very often but if he needed to think they were less noisy than the clubs Morgan liked to frequent. Spencer found that he liked sitting at the tables in the corners but faced the piano. Sometimes he would work on case files, other times he would work on school papers while he listened to the piano player. 

A few minutes of not hearing random Broadway and Sinatra tunes, Spencer glanced up at the stage to see it empty and then he noticed the piano player coming towards him with two drinks in hand. The man slipped into the opposite side of the booth Spencer had commandeered a couple of hours previously and slid Spencer’s drink closer to him. “Third time’s a charm…”

“Third time?” Spencer asked as he eyed the newcomer and then his drink in front of him.

“I’ve seen you here twice before and you’re one of the few that stay for my whole set. You always seem to be working on something but you seem to also pay attention to the music.”

“The music is soothing. It helps refocus me when I’m done with my work.”

“I’m glad you enjoy the music. It tends to be a random mash up of things running around in my head for the day. By the way, I’m Brendon Urie.” He held his hand across the table.

“Spencer Reid.” Spencer replied with a small wave.

Brendon noticed Spencer hadn’t touched the drink and said, “It’s non alcoholic, our drinks.” He gestured to the tumblers. “Just spritzer water with a hint of lime and a cherry for sweetness. I didn’t think alcohol would be a good decision on the first meeting kind of basis.”

Spencer picked up his glass after that and stirred with the tiny straw in the glass and took a sip. It wasn’t a usual fare if he went with a non alcohol beverage but it was refreshing. “Thank you.”

“I noticed you only ordered coffee or tea so I went fancy with the spritzer water.” Brendon smiled shyly.

“With my job I don’t drink often as I could be called away and I need a clear head.”

“Not sure if this is appropriate but what kind of job do you have?”

“Government work.” Spencer replied, not lying but not being specific just in case.

“That’s cool. I’m making my way through a Master’s degree, hence my part time piano playing.”

Hearing that Spencer perked up and asked, “What are you working on?”

“Well I have a Bachelor’s degree in music and my Master’s I’m working on Master’s of Fine Arts in Music.”

“I can tell you have a passion for it.”

“Thanks. I’ve grown up with music and want to pass on the magic I feel when I play.”

“That’s great. If you need any help with anything just let me know and I can see what we come up with in my free time.” Spencer scribbled out his personal number knowing that it was a risk and just wrote his first name on the paper. He slipped it across the table and said, “I’m sorry I have to cut this short but I have an early morning at work. Thank you for the drink.”

“No problem Spencer. I need to get back to my own work.” Brendon chuckled. He reached for Spencer’s pen and wrote his own number on the bottom of the page with his initials below before he gave that to Spencer. Spencer stacked his papers and put them back in his ever present messenger bag and stood up from the table. Brendon joined him and asked, “Did you drive or take the metro?”

“Metro.”

“Mind if I walk with you? I’m headed that way too.”

“Sure.”

\-----------

As Brendon made his dinner that night, he put his cell phone on speaker phone, and called one of his friends Andy Hurley. He asked, “Andy what do I do?”

Andy worked at the school that Brendon attended for his Master’s degree and he said, “As much as I’m a mind reader I’m not one. What’s going on?”

“I met someone at the piano bar I play at most nights. He’s great. Now what do I do?”

“Is he younger, older, or your age?” Andy asked trying to get the pertinent information out of his friend.

“He’s older but not by much I think. He has a professional job that requires on the fly business trips. He seems down to earth, if not, a bit shy….”

“You can help him with that.” Andy chuckled.

“I don’t think he’ll need help. The conversation was easy and we seemed comfortable with each other.”

“Did you trade numbers? Make further plans?”

“We traded numbers but we haven’t made further plans as he’s out of town a lot for work.”

“Then send him a text and arrange a date and go from there. Nothing fancy just let things flow. If he needs to cancel it’s his job not you.”

“So tomorrow won’t be too early to text or call? I’ve always waited a few days.”

“Tomorrow’s not too early if you like someone. Bite the bullet and send him a text or better yet call him tonight and be all mushy like you like to do Brendon.”

“You think I should call him tonight?” Brendon asked as he stirred the spaghetti sauce he was making.

“Yes. If anything, because you sound happy. The last few guys have been duds and he at least sounds interesting.”

“He does. Thanks Andy. I don’t feel as nervous.”

“Call him Brendon and then make that spaghetti dish that everyone loves for him.”

“How’d you know I was making that tonight?”

“Freeze the sauce or invite him for dinner tonight. I gotta go. Have fun Brendon.”

“I will.”

When Andy hung up, Brendon emptied his back pockets and found Spencer’s card. He dialed the cell number after he debated the decision and kept it on speaker as he put the pasta in the boiling water. The phone rang a few times and Spencer answered, “Reid speaking.”

“Spencer?” Brendon asked suddenly unsure of things and wondering if he dialed a wrong number. He double checked the business card - he dialed it correctly.

“Brendon?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah Spencer. Are you busy?”

“No I just got home. Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. I just wanted to ask if you haven’t eaten if you’d like to come over for spaghetti? If not, that’s okay, I’m just checking.”

“That actually sounds nice. What’s your address?” Spencer asked.

Brendon gave him his address and said, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon.” Spencer said as he smiled into his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again. I'll be trying for weekly updates with this fic. I hope you all enjoy.

The next morning at work, Spencer got his coffee and sat at his desk where he set his phone near his papers. As he started working his mind kept drifting back to Brendon and their conversation the night before but he wasn’t going to be the first to crack and text or call Brendon. He would see how Brendon played it on his end. Spencer kept his bottom lip between his teeth and his fingers tapped his desktop while he went through the files in his inbox. 

Around lunch Spencer’s phone buzzed with a text notification and he grabbed his phone and opened the message. His friend, Derek Morgan, saw this and chortled, “Pretty boy met someone.”

Spencer didn’t look up from his phone when he replied, “Not sure what you mean. I meet people all the time.”

Derek moved behind Spencer’s chair and Spencer pulled his phone closer so Derek couldn’t read the message. He wanted to savor some privacy before it got out that he might be seeing someone. “Is she hot?”

Spencer thought of Brendon and knew he was good looking. The flirting from the night before was a refreshing start to something but Spencer wasn’t sure how fast too fast was and he wasn’t about to ask Derek that question. Spencer closed his text messages out as he planned to reply to Brendon’s text when he got done dealing with Derek. He looked up at his friend and said, “I still don’t know what you’re talking about. Most people have their own version of who they consider to be attractive to them.”

“Are you going to ignore every question we ask Pretty boy?”

“Yes. Until I have more information, then what I know and don’t know will not be brought up.”

Derek could feel the burn and held his hands up. “No problem. You know this is just teasing and good natured ribbing?”

“I know.”

Derek knew when to walk away so he did and Spencer opened Brendon's text again so he could reply to it properly. _Friday at 7 sounds good as long as I'm not out of town for my job. If I’m leaving I'll let you know._ Spencer hit send and he got back to work ignoring the looks of his team mates as he breezed through his paperwork.

By four, Spencer was done with his work so he took his files for Hotch to sign off on. Inside Hotch’s office, Spencer asked, “May I leave early since my work is done?”

Hotch looked at Spencer and noticed he was biting his lip and wringing his hands. “Sure. See you tomorrow Reid.”

“Thanks. Have a good night Hotch.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Spencer bolted down to his desk and grabbed his bag and a couple of files to work on at the piano bar where he met Brendon. He didn't care what his coworkers thought of him, he was taking a chance in his life. Near the Quantico metro stop, Spencer pulled out his phone and sent Brendon a text to see if he was working at the bar tonight or off from classes. 

Brendon responded that he was free and Spencer smiled. He texted Brendon if he wanted to meet him at the Lincoln Memorial. Brendon agreed and Spencer found the train he needed and started towards the monument. 

A few stops later someone sat next to Spencer and a moment later a quiet question, “Spencer?”

Spencer glanced up and noticed Brendon sitting next to him in casual clothes and a pair of glasses. He adjusted his own glasses and moved his bag farther onto his lap and Brendon scooted closer so their legs were pressed together and Spencer gave him a shy smile. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Brendon said. 

“Do you really want to go all the way to the monument? We can get off in a couple of stops and see if the corner orchestra is playing and we can get a coffee or dinner at one of the nearby restaurants?”

“Yeah that’d be great.”

“Cool.” Spencer murmured. He felt like a dork but he was making progress and it was reciprocated so he was happy.

When they got to the stop that Spencer had mentioned they got off the train and walked up the stairs to the street. Brendon and Spencer stayed close to each other as they talked about unimportant things and Brendon found them a casual diner they could go to and still people watch from their seats. The hostess sat them at a table near the front window and gave them menus to order. 

Brendon eyed Spencer carefully while Spencer breezed through the menu cataloging the items and getting his order ready for the waitress and glanced up and saw Brendon with a questioning look. “You look perplexed like you want to ask me a question and you’re not sure of my reaction.” Spencer said as he fiddled with his napkin.

“I do want to ask a question but you probably won’t answer it.” Brendon replied as he picked at his own napkin.

“Ask me and I’ll try to answer the question.” Spencer said as he threaded his fingers together on top of the table.

“You said you work for the government and that you go out of town a lot. What do you do?”

Spencer leaned over and fumbled around with his bag and pulled out his credentials for work. “That’ll answer the question faster and answer a few follow up questions.” Spencer handed Brendon his credentials.

Brendon flipped the top open and saw the badge and Spencer’s name. “Behavioral Analysis Unit and you’re a Doctor but not medical.”

“Yeah I’m up to working on my fourth Ph. D and I’ve got four bachelor degrees.”

“So that establishes that you’re a genius. Why didn’t you introduce yourself as Dr. Spencer Reid?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was trying to grandstand your accomplishments and it’s nice trying to feel normal for once.”

“I appreciate your honesty. You don’t seem to like to flash that knowledge around so no more talk of that unless you want to bring it up next time.”

“Thank you. It’s nice not to think of work for a while.”

“What are things you like to do for hobbies besides go to school?”

“I'm trying my hand at creative writing.”

Brendon could tell that Spencer had admitted something that he seemed ready for criticism and teasing but Brendon reached across the small table and took Spencer’s hand in his and said, “That's a great thing to try. Do your co-workers know?”

“No.” Spencer looked at their hands and curled his fingers around Brendon's soft palm. “My team would tease me if I told them I was writing something that wasn't a technical paper or anything related to our jobs.”

“Well then, they're missing out. I'm sure whatever you're working on will be great.” Brendon squeezed Spencer's fingers gently and pulled his hand back as the waitress came back for their orders. Brendon had abandoned the menu when he asked about Spencer's hobbies and didn't have anything specific in mind.

Spencer asked, “Do you have any food allergies or anything you don't like?”

Brendon, surprised by Spencer's question, answered, “No allergies but I'm not big on pork.”

“Trust me to order for you?” Spencer asked as he flicked his eyes to the table.

“Sure. I'm adventurous.”

Spencer placed their orders and ordered two glasses of iced tea to go with the food. Conversation lulled but wasn't uncomfortable and the waitress brought their drinks and a few minutes later brought out two different salads with four dressings on the side so they could sample the different flavors. Spencer was the first to prompt the food sharing and soon the two were pretending to be food critics and laughing and relaxing around the other. Spencer paid for their first meal together and the two left the diner. 

\--------------


	3. Chapter 3

They walked to a nearby park and Spencer sat down on a bench while Brendon showed off some of his moves. Spencer kept Brendon in his sight as he traversed all the playground equipment and he finished his run with two back handsprings and a back flip. He collapsed next to Spencer but kept himself from leaning on him.

“That was very impressive.” Spencer smiled. He reached out and pulled Brendon close. Brendon was practically in Spencer’s lap and he decided to take a chance. He licked his lips and gave Spencer a quick kiss before he pulled back an arm’s length. Spencer touched his lips and said, “No one’s done that before.”

Brendon’s lips downturned and he said, “No one’s kissed you?”

“No I’ve been kissed but no one’s just done that sporadically. Let’s try that again.” Spencer pulled Brendon back and kissed him gently. Brendon wrapped his arms around Spencer’s neck and deepened the kiss. A quiet moan broke them apart, both catching their breath, and Brendon kissed Spencer again. 

Brendon rested his head on Spencer’s shoulder and kept his arms loose around the man and said, “I’ve wanted to do that since last night.”

“Me too.” Spencer said as he turned more towards Brendon and he rested his head on Brendon’s. 

“Would you like to come by my apartment and hear some new stuff I was thinking of trying out over the next couple of weeks?” Brendon asked.

“Sure.” Spencer answered not really needing to think about his answer. They stood up and after Spencer put his bag over his shoulder, which he vowed wouldn’t be on any of their dates from then on, and Brendon stood next to Spencer and laced their fingers together.

A squeal erupted near them and they looked up. “Junior G-man!” Penelope Garcia, FBI tech analyst, closed in on Spencer and Brendon and after she checked out the state they were in she said, “Is this why you shot out of the office early today?”

Spencer bit his lip and said, “Kind of. Now we were going to go. He wanted to show me something.”

“Not going to introduce us Junior G-man?” Garcia frowned.

“Actually no. Not yet. Now we need to get going.” Spencer said as he moved Brendon around Garcia and towards one of the metro stations.

In the station Brendon asked, “She’s one of your team? Why didn’t you introduce us?”

“I’m sorry about being brusque with her but we live in each other’s pockets and for once I want to keep something to myself for a minute. She’s going to call the rest of the team and mention that encounter and they’re going to gossip and question things like me and want to interrogate you but for now I don’t want to share. I respect their privacy and they need to learn to respect mine.”

“Understandable and you actually want to be around me for a length of time?” Brendon asked surprised.

“What we’ve done feels normal and good and I don’t need my nosy team members invading that space right now.”

Brendon grinned and said, “Then we need to head back to my place.”

Spencer smiled and tightened his hold on Brendon’s hand. Brendon brushed his thumb over the back of Spencer’s hand and pulled him along to the right train line. He leaned over and pecked Spencer’s cheek before they boarded the car.

\--------------

Back in the park Penelope pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial for Emily Prentiss. “Do we have a case?”

“No! Reid just yelled at me!”

“Where are you and what happened?”

“I'm at the park near the entertainment circle and Reid was here, like on a date, and he was making out with a guy. I couldn't help my squeal but he wouldn't introduce us or anything.”

Emily sighed. Garcia had to start learning boundaries and Reid was teaching her a lesson. Emily couldn't fault him for that. “Maybe this is a new thing? He could just want privacy to get to know this person.”

“He was kissing on a bench in a public park. I think he knows the person pretty well.”

“Garcia he'll talk and introduce this person when he's ready. Let him be.”

“...but…”

“Bye Garcia.”

Garcia changed tactics and dialed Morgan. “What's up Baby Girl?”

“Reid had a date tonight!”

“Date? Where are you at?”

“He's gone but I saw him making out with a man in a park.”

“Did you try to catch him before he left?”

“I tried but he wouldn't introduce loverboy or anything. He told me they had to be some place else.”

“Why are you still talking to me? Track him and see where they went. Where are you and I'll meet you there.”

She told him where she was and where she would be waiting. Then she got on her phone and worked through the cell towers before she found a steady spot near the north side of the river. She pulled up a map of the area and worked on their recon plan. Derek arrived 30 minutes later and Garcia got in.

“Where to Mama?”

“Passed the Smithsonian area and then turn left and then right after two blocks and go straight for two miles. Should be at the apartments facing the river.” 

“Are we banging the door down?”

“If need be!”


	4. Chapter 4

At Brendon's apartment Spencer whistled softly and said, “The river looks nice from this angle.”

Brendon stepped up behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around his waist. “That's part of why I chose this one.” He buried his nose in Spencer's neck and started to kiss and nibble along his nape. 

Spencer scrunched up his shoulders and laughed. He said, “That tickles.”

Brendon nuzzled his neck and turned him around before he leaned up and kissed Spencer with the intent of it leading further if Spencer wanted it. Spencer moaned into the kiss and pulled Brendon against himself and found himself licking at Brendon's lips. Brendon let Spencer slide his tongue into his mouth and Spencer carded his fingers through Brendon’s hair with one hand while the other kept Brendon flush against himself. Spencer found himself being moved back against the wall by the window and he moaned as he felt Brendon press his erection against his own. 

Brendon moved his hand down to Spencer’s groin and massaged gently. Spencer pulled out of the kiss and he thumped his head against the wall as he let out a loud moan. Brendon moved his lips along Spencer’s jaw and he whispered in his ear, “Good?”

“Fuck yes.” Spencer said as he turned his head towards the window so Brendon could keep kissing his neck. He saw through the edge of the curtain and placed his hand on Brendon’s shoulder as he said, “Stop Bren.”

Brendon stepped back completely and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Spencer glanced at Brendon before he cracked the curtain more and said, “No. This, what we’re doing is great and I definitely want it to continue, but I have to take care of nosy co-workers.”

Brendon stepped up behind Spencer and looked through the curtains and a saw a black SUV and two people leaning against the side. “They are making this a more awkward, if it is awkward, second date but let’s do what we need to do so we can continue our evening.”

“You’re fine with the interruption?” Spencer asked as he turned around in Brendon’s arms.

“Spencer, if getting them to go away gets us back to kissing and seeing where that goes, then yes the interruption is okay. Go do what you need to do and I’ll get us a snack prepared….”

“The spaghetti from last night?” Spencer smiled. 

“Yeah and some wine poured. I’ve still got music to play for you.” Brendon kissed Spencer quickly before he moved towards the kitchen.  
Spencer found his phone in his pocket and dialed Hotch’s number. “Hotchner.”

“Hey Hotch. I have a favor to ask.” Spencer said as he pulled the curtain back a little.

“What’s the favor?” Hotch asked curiously.

“I am currently on a bit of a date that seems to be going downhill because of two extra nosy team members surveilling my date’s apartment. If you could call in a favor and get someone out here to put on a good show and sit them overnight and we can have a meeting first thing in the morning in your office. They won’t take that I want to keep this to myself for a minute.”

“Who’s outside?”

“Garcia and Morgan. I ran into Garcia with my date at the park and because I wouldn’t introduce them she seems to be taking her tech skills across the line as she tracked my phone and seems to have given a good sob story to some of the team.”

“I’ll send someone and they’ll be held. I’ll see you in the morning. I hope your night gets better.”

“Thanks Hotch.” Spencer hung up his phone and turned to follow Brendon into the kitchen.

Brendon passed Spencer a white wine and Spencer sipped from his glass as Brendon sipped from his own. They set their glasses on the counter at the same time and Brendon asked, “So what's the plan?” 

“I called in a favor and things should be getting interesting in about twenty or thirty minutes.”

“What are you going to have them do?” Brendon asked curiously as he reached for a bite of spaghetti.

“My boss is going to send the captain of the Metro PD out and have them held overnight. Then tomorrow I will have a meeting between my boss and those two and get some things straightened out.”

“Do your co-workers always blatantly disregard your privacy and private life?”

“Usually they’re okay but I also don’t date often so they are taking their mother henning to a whole new level that even I won’t tolerate.”

“Well I’m here if you need some help scheming on the right side of the law. I also have a friend that would love to help as well and they don’t know what he looks like or his name.”

“I don’t know his name or know what he looks like.” Spencer grinned as he sipped his wine.

Brendon saw the sparkle in Spencer’s eye and he said, “He’s a fellow musician and a very good friend of my mine.”

“Very?”

Brendon moved to block Spencer in and he asked, “Are you jealous?”

“Only if I’m allowed to be?” Spencer said as he set his wine back down.

“My friend Pete and I are best friends. We’ve not attempted a relationship nor do we want to. He has his boyfriend and I hope maybe I have you?” He ended it with a question to see how Spencer would react.

Spencer tugged Brendon closer and slipped his tongue between his parted lips. Brendon moaned and rocked against Spencer. Spencer slipped his arm around his waist and his other free hand carded the back of Brendon’s hair and tugged at it gently. Spencer pulled away but kept his mouth Brendon’s skin as he tasted and touched where he could reach. He kissed a spot near his lover’s collarbone and Brendon stiffened as he felt the front of his pants start to dampen.

“Fuck me Spence! Fuck!” Brendon moaned as he pressed against Spencer’s own erection.

Spencer pulled away and asked, “Are you sure?”

Both were panting and Brendon had to clench his hands so he didn’t try to rip their clothes off to feel skin on skin. “Gods yes. I’m so close.”

“Do you have everything we’ll need?”

“Yes.” Brendon took Spencer’s hand and took them to his bedroom. He flipped on a lamp so he could get the condoms and lube out. He hoped Spencer was okay with the brands. 

Spencer came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist as he rubbed his cheek along the back of his neck. “Brendon, take a deep breath. No need to be nervous.” His fingers started to undo Brendon’s pants and in the process brushed against his dick and Brendon moaned. Brendon worked the buttons on his shirt apart and by the time Spencer had pushed his pants off of his hips and down his thighs he wanted to come so badly. 

Brendon spun around kissed Spencer deeply and said, “You’re overdressed.”

Spencer chuckled and as he pulled his own clothes off he noticed Brendon’s body flushed and a small sheen of sweat. Spencer’s own was wound tight and he couldn’t believe that he was going to have sex with a very good looking guy on a first date even after the drama of his friends overstaying their welcome into his private life. Both of them were finally naked and Spencer asked, “How do you want to do this?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Spencer grinned and said, “Okay.”

Brendon pulled Spencer into a kiss and he tugged them down to the bed. Spencer moaned as he felt his body press against Brendon’s on the bed and he thrust against his hip. “Lube and a condom.” Brendon breathed and then moaned as Spencer swirled his tongue on his collarbone.

“Getting there.” Spencer said as he paused in his ministrations.

He fumbled for the bottle and coated his fingers before he eased one in. Spencer had to hold himself together so he could prep Brendon properly but his hips kept up the tiny thrusts as his dick seemed to be on a mission. After two fingers and some scissoring, Spencer got the condom on and he eased into Brendon’s stretched and taut body. Fully seated Spencer couldn’t help the thrusts as his body was trying to crawl into Brendon’s and between the noises and their bodies clenching and stretching and slapping against each other, both knew they wouldn’t last long.

Brendon had his legs tangled around Spencer’s and his hands gripping his shoulders from behind. Spencer had his tongue in Brendon’s mouth and one hand clenched around his hip as the other helped balance him over his writhing lover. Spencer felt the tension in his back and stomach coil even tighter and he knew he was going to come soon. He worked himself more on his knees and lifting Brendon as he did so and his thrusts connected with his prostate each time. 

Brendon babbled, “Oh fuck, fuck, fucking hell. Harder.”

Spencer obliged and came after three hard thrusts. “Fuck that was intense.” Spencer panted against Brendon’s neck.

Brendon was curled into Spencer’s hold and his dick exploded against their stomachs. “Fuck yes it was.” Brendon grinned as he kissed Spencer softly. He dropped his legs and Spencer slipped out of him and disposed of the condom. Brendon found tissues and cleaned their stomachs off. He curled against Spencer and reached for his fluffy comforter that was still dry and covered them up. “Stay?”

“Sure. I just need to set my alarm for work.” Spencer said as he reached over Brendon for his phone and set the alarm. He curled around Brendon after that and they fell asleep.

The next morning Spencer stretched and arched into the touches. After he felt a hot, wet tongue swipe over his morning erection, he knew he wasn’t dreaming. His hand found Brendon’s head and carded his fingers while Brendon started to suck him. Finally when Brendon pulled the last bit of fluid from Spencer he pulled off and moved back up and wrapped his hand around Spencer’s neck and kissed him gently. 

“You’re very sexy first thing in the morning.” Brendon said as he pulled away.

“And you’re full of surprises it seems.” Spencer smiled as he stroked Brendon’s cheek.

“We both are. Now I need to get ready for work.”

“Shower together?”

“Will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?”

“We’ll see but I won’t make you late.”

Spencer caught Brendon’s mouth in a kiss and rolled out of bed. He started picking up his clothes from the previous day when Brendon said, “I might have clothes that fit so you don’t have to wear your clothes from yesterday.” 

Brendon knew he was taking a chance but Spencer asked, “What kind of suits do you have?”

He walked with Brendon to his closet and Brendon pulled out a pair loose slacks that would be long enough for Spencer, a white button down shirt, and brown plaid vest. Spencer inspected the clothes and sizes and found they wore the same sizes. He kissed Brendon’s cheek and Brendon said, “I’ve also got packs of underwear and socks I’ve not worn yet.” 

Spencer picked up the awkwardness and decided to give the undergarments a try as well. He found them brand new and in their packaging and he found two pairs of rolled socks and took one of each. Brendon grabbed a pair of his jeans and a long sleeve shirt as he had class in a couple of hours but getting ready early never hurt, at least when a potential boyfriend was over. Brendon picked up two fresh towels out of the linen closet and then he shuffled them towards the inside of the bathroom.

The shower was quick but flirtatious and Brendon scrubbed Spencer’s hair and body peppered with kisses along the skin as he went. Spencer had never had a date take care of him like this. Soon Brendon shut the water off and they stumbled out of the tub and grabbed at the towels. The two went into Brendon’s room and Spencer pulled on his borrowed clothes and found they fit him decently. Brendon dressed in his clothes for the day and then went to the kitchen to start some coffee.

He passed Spencer a to go mug and Spencer doctored his coffee how he liked it before he grabbed his bag and gave Brendon another kiss before he said, “I’ll call you later.”

“Please do and then we can plot with my friends Pete and Patrick.”

“That’ll be great. We can do that as long as we don’t have a case.”

“No problem. Keep in touch though.” 

“I will.”

Spencer opened the door to the apartment and Brendon stopped him for one more kiss. “Stay safe and call me day or night.”

Spencer nodded as he moved himself along or he wouldn’t be going to work. He made it to the train station and found the train he’d need to get to Quantico. He sipped his coffee and thought about the last fourteen hours and decided that his life was looking pretty good. Also, that Brendon made really good coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy.

At seven a.m. SSA Aaron Hotchner found himself in the office of the Captain for the Metro PD. “Thank you Captain Michaels for doing this. Did my agents cause you any trouble?” Aaron Hotchner asked.

“They protested about as much as any of our other crazy people. This was a fun exercise though. Penelope and Derek both put up verbal fights that they weren’t breaking the law but myself and Sergeant Halveston laid out a few city ordinances and told them they were in contempt and able to be held overnight.”

“That’s good. Thank you for your help. I have an agent and he’s quite ready for his personal life et cetera but his co workers think they have his best interests in mind when they’re breaking the law to make sure he’s safe. I can only imagine my subordinate’s opinion on all of this even as I’m an outsider I feel violated.”

“I can only imagine myself. This person has to be something for them to break the law though. Although I think privacy trumps everything until something goes wrong or the pair want to meet each other’s families.”

“I think that would be more comfortable for my agent but we know how these things go. Again thanks for keeping my agents overnight. They should be blubbering apologies to their colleague.”

“You’re welcome and glad I could help. Both seem to have sedated themselves but let’s see how they react to you picking them up.”

The Captain led Hotch back to a small wing of cells and Garcia was the first to see Hotch. “Bossman, are you here to fix everything?” She asked as she ran up to the bars in the front. “We didn’t do anything wrong.”

Morgan was on the other side of Garcia and said, “We were only trying to help Reid.”

Aaron glanced at the Captain and said, “Let them out.” 

The Captain did and Aaron gave his subordinates his patented glare. “Miss Garcia. Mr. Morgan. We will be having a meeting first thing this morning about your behavior. I will be escorting you to the offices and then after said meeting you’ll be able to clean up from your go bags. I would expect better from my agents.”

Both immediately hung their heads and followed their boss out to his SUV. Aaron opened the back door and they climbed inside not arguing with him over the front seat. The Captain had followed them out and gave Aaron their bag of belongings between the two and Aaron set them on the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking space and started towards Quantico.

Garcia and Morgan tried to profile their boss in their heads but all they saw was someone with their jaw set and an angry expression. The two glanced at each other and looked down at the laps for the duration of the ride to work. At the parking garage Aaron got out first and picked up his attache case and their bag from the police station. Afterwards, Garcia and Morgan exited and followed behind their boss up to his office. 

Upon reaching Hotch's office, after the trek through a stunned bullpen, Hotch saw Spencer first through his opened blinds. He also noticed a cup of coffee from the base coffee shop sitting in front of his seat. He opened the door and told his team members to sit in the available chairs.

When the two walked into the office they noticed Spencer sitting at the side of the desk to Hotch’s right and Penelope said, “You're okay Junior G-man.”

“Sit Miss Garcia.” Hotch said.

Garcia sat in the chair farthest from Reid and Morgan took the chair next to hers. Aaron looked over his colleagues and then glanced at Spencer. Spencer sipped from his thermos and Aaron took a drink from his own cup before he turned his attention back. 

“It has been brought to my attention that you two are going rogue and taking matters of security and surveillance into your own hands. It will not be tolerated on any level…”

“Hotch we were…” Morgan started.

“Agent Hotchner.” Hotch replied cooly.

“What is going on here?” Derek asked as he looked between Hotch and Reid.

“Dangerous blatant disregard for privacy against a civilian and secondly with a federal agent.”

“What? We were just making sure Junior…” Garcia attempted.

“Dr. Reid.” Spencer said, taking his cue from Hotch that he could talk. “From now on, until I find that I can trust you guys again, you’ll call me Dr. Reid. Not Spencer or Spence or even Junior G-man or Pretty Boy. You’ll refer to me properly at all times.”

Garcia and Morgan looked at each other and Garcia asked quietly, “Are we in the Twilight Zone? I don’t like it if we are.”

Morgan squeezed her hand.

“You are being reprimanded for your actions. You will suffer the consequences and you will be much more respectful to Dr. Reid.” Hotch said. Hotch’s phone rang and he confirmed what was said on the other end. After placing the phone back on the receiver, he looked at Derek and Garcia and said, “Part of your punishment will be to help Reid with his reports and with reports that he does for the NSA and a CIA project.”

The two swung their heads towards Reid and Garcia asked, “You’re a CIA agent too? And the NSA?”

“I do a lot more work than you give me credit for and that includes sneaking files into my stacks. I’ve had various freelance contracts since I’ve been with the BAU and will continue to hold those. Once I’m settled into my office, as for now I’m leaving the bullpen area, I have a few phone calls to make and you’ll be brought in on one of the lighter side projects. I will be doing my geographical profiling from here if you get called out on a case.”

“You’re not travelling with us?”

“For now, no. When I feel I can trust everyone again at a hundred percent then I’ll go back to travelling “

A knock interrupted the meeting and Hotch said, “Come in.”

A courier came in and handed Hotch a small package and Hotch gave it to Reid. Reid opened it up and found it was a new phone. “A gift from the CIA. All you have to do is plug your other phone to it and it’ll move to that phone so you don’t lose information.”

“A phone from the CIA?”

Hotch looked at his colleagues and replied, “Yes. Dr. Reid is valuable to a lot of agencies and they’re okay with him working for the BAU. He can collect evidence, work on their reports, and do many other things for them as he travels and works our cases.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell us you worked with other agencies? No wonder you seemed so comfortable in the CIA when we had to catch that mole.”

“I know several agents from other departments and we all respect what we do for the common good of helping. We don’t spy on each other and we come to each other if there are issues with something. As for my private life, it’ll remain just that until I can trust that my privacy will not be attacked again.”

“Awww….”

“Don’t ‘awww’ me Miss Garcia,” Reid took a page out of Hotch’s book, “you and Mr. Morgan directly violated my privacy and went to extremes to get information that I didn’t want anyone privy to until I was ready.”

Morgan felt the suckerpunch like it was meant to be felt. He lost his best friend because he was overprotective. “We’re very sorry Reid…”

“Doctor and words won’t fix this. Actions will. Now I’ve got a lot of work to do today so expect memos and casework by morning. Don’t dawdle and any questions you can knock on my door but don’t expect me to do the work.” He looked pointedly at Garcia and said, “Computers also won’t work with the extra files. It’ll only complicate everything.”

“Dawdle?” Derek asked.

Reid stood up and said, “A lot of my work is time sensitive so if it states a date and time to be completed then that is when I expect it handed to my person or on my desk. I will get it to where it needs to go.”

“When are we supposed to sleep or have a life?” Garcia asked.

“Figure it out.” Then Reid turned to Hotch and said, “I have the keys for the office that was next to Strauss’. Is that okay?”

“That’s fine. Call a couple of the on staff movers and they can get it set up quickly for you. I’ll check in at lunch and see how things are going.”

“See you then.”

Then Reid took his leave and the other two went to stand as well. “Did I dismiss you yet? Sit down.”

The two fell back into their chairs and Garcia asked, “If we’re taking some of his extra work then we need to close out our open files and clean up.”

“Not until I dismiss you. What you two did to Dr. Reid is very uncalled for. His confidence is finally starting to stick and he’s finding his place in the world outside of his work life. As he said, you’ll have to juggle a lighter version of what he juggles, and I still expect your reports and case files for this department in timely manners. If either of us notice that you’re slacking off and not able to do the work presented to you in timely manners, repercussions will be handed down. When we both feel you’ve learned your lessons we’ll readjust the priorities. Now go shower and clean up.”

“Yes sir.” Garcia said as she slunk out of the office with Derek behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later Reid’s desk looked like no one had even been there for the last ten years. Reid had the movers leave everything in boxes at the end of the desk inside the office and he was currently putting everything away the way he wanted it. He would definitely have to get more copies of some of his books that would be useful to his job and his own personal interests to fill the bookshelves. He had more than enough file cabinet space for his extra work along with a couple he could use for cold cases in the BAU. 

As he emptied the last of his items, he heard a knock at the door. “Come in.”

Emily Prentiss stepped inside and shut the door back. She noticed the efficiency of Spencer’s unpacking and spaces he still had to fill. “So this move is permanent?”

“I’ve been needing my own office for years but I didn’t want to seem standoffish or snobby for requesting it. I like the bullpen but my work has quadrupled in the last few years and I need to be able to concentrate.”

“So last night…”

Spencer whipped around from the bookshelf he was organizing and said, “You knew?”

“Garcia called me and cried into the phone that you snubbed her. I thought I talked her down from whatever she might have planned but it looks like she called her favorite and somehow talked him into it instead.”

“When I was on my date I felt humiliated that my team, my co-workers, people I considered my family couldn’t trust me enough to give me an ounce of privacy. My date though seemed to understand so we’ll be seeing each other again.”

“Garcia said it was a young man…”

“Point being? Just because I don’t introduce someone I’m with immediately doesn’t give anyone the right to track me and surveil me. I could have all of you on at least one unlawful count of something but I’m not petty like that. Garcia and Morgan are about to get a crash course in how my life is - they won’t be able to see their significant others, they will have to figure out when to sleep and they will wish that last night didn’t happen.”

“How much extra work do you do?” Emily asked curiously.

“Outside of all the extra files Derek and you slip into my inbox, I do contract work for the CIA and NSA and a couple of FBI departments outside of ours. All of that money goes into extra accounts I have for my mom.”

“That is a lot of work. I can see why you do it but…”

“But what Emily? I’m a man taking care of his mother the best way he knows how. I try to have a life outside of my jobs and people fear for my safety like I don’t have any idea what’s out there. I’m sorry but I’m an adult and my colleagues need to start seeing that.”

Emily held her hands up and she backed away a couple of steps. “I didn’t mean to say it that way. I do want you to be happy and if dating this young man makes you happy then I will be the first to congratulate you.”

“Thank you Emily. All of this is weird for me. I don’t want to scream at the top of my lungs my credentials and titles and all of that but sometimes I have to to get people to listen to me as an adult. I know what I’m doing.”

“I know you do Reid. If you need any help let me know.”

Spencer said, “You’re welcome up here any time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll see ya later.”

“Okay Emily. I’m going to keep organizing things and I should be set to start things tomorrow.” Afterwards Emily left and Spencer got back to work changing a few of his shelves around and getting his desk situated.

Another knock interrupted and Spencer answered the door. He saw Hotch with two bags and he smelled curry so he knew he went to the Indian restaurant near their office building. “Shall we eat at your round table?”

“Yeah. Food sounds good. After lunch I’ll call my contacts at the NSA and CIA and I’ll let you know Morgan and Garcia’s assignments.”

After the door was shut behind Hotch, he said, “You won’t go too hard on them will you?”

“Not after the first assignment. They need to know what I’ve been doing and juggling for the last seven years. You’re the only one with an inkling of what I do because of all the paperwork you fill out that the rest of the team should do but you take upon yourself.”

“Morgan does more of his paperwork. You have always done all of your paperwork for which I will always be grateful for….”

“I think we can reorganize the team a report at a time so that they get proficient without knowing they needed to do them all along. With my not travelling right now, I can help set up their files for their return and we can see what happens.” 

“I like that idea. It would give me more time to spend with Jack.”

“Which is why they need to take up more of their own jobs.”

“Thank you Spencer. Maybe one day I can call you my right hand in public as you’ve helped me change and redistribute things throughout the department with none being the wiser about what’s going on.”

“Let me finish out my current contracts and then we’ll go over this one again afterwards. Derek will think you’ve been grooming him to replace you when you decide to retire…”

“He still has growing up to do. You’ve always been a natural leader but people don’t take you seriously as is the current case so when you’re ready I’ll stand behind you two hundred percent.”

“I appreciate your patience Hotch. We’ll see what Christmas brings.” Spencer grinned as he continued to eat the fried curry and beef tips.

“Thank you for all of your under the table help so that I do get a chance to see Jack and have my own small life outside of work.”

“We all deserve it.”

Aaron let a small grin appear and he continued eating his lunch and when they were finished he gathered their containers for disposal in the public trash cans in the halls. “I don’t mean to sound like I’m prying but did last night get better for you?”

“Brendon, the man I’m probably going to be seeing a lot more of, was very understanding of their underhandedness to ruin our date. We worked through that and had a good rest of the evening.”

“You spent the night.”

“I did.”

“Congratulations Spencer. When you’re ready as a couple I’d like to meet the young man.”

“You will soon.” Spencer said as he checked his new phone for notifications.

Aaron stood and gathered up the trash and said, “Stop in anytime you like and I’ll check in on you occasionally if we’re not out on a case.”

“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind.” Aaron left Spencer to his duties and phone calls after that and Spencer sent Brendon a text asking about his evening plans or class schedule.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Dave watched from the railing and saw Aaron throw out the lunch bags before he headed his way. Dave waved Aaron towards his office and once they were inside Dave closed his door. “What's with all the hustle and bustle of the morning?”

“Reid is getting the much needed office space he should have had for the last several years and Mr. Morgan and Miss Garcia are being disciplined.”

“What did those two do? It's not like you to be so formal with them.”

“They broke the law and Reid's trust. He will be directing some of their work and I'm directing the other half. They need to learn a lesson so no helping or picking up the slack. We need objectivity for this to work.”

“No help from me. What did they do?”

“Unlawful surveillance and breaking into Reid's phone to track him off hours.”

“Why would they do that?” Dave asked as he steepled his fingers under his chin.

“Overall Reid's story to tell but he was on a date.”

“So the kid does have a life?”

“He does as long as it doesn't interfere with his other work and projects.”

“Don't wear Garcia and Morgan out too much.”

“Reid will take it easy but they'll get a taste of how busy Reid stays and to not interfere with his private life again. Also Reid won't be flying with us on cases for a while. He'll help from here or his apartment.”

“He's cutting it close.”

“Partly to show that he's an asset and partly to show Morgan and Garcia his own lesson.”

“I can get that. He has balls moving out of the bullpen like that. I'll be waiting for the groveling to commence no later than tomorrow.”

“It'll be fun and he won't take it out of regulations.”

“Well I'll have to give him a gift for his accomplishment.”

“Maybe give him some reign with your card to take his date out on the town.” Aaron suggested.

“If they keep seeing each other then I'll pay for an anniversary date.” Dave agreed.

“You're not the least bit curious of what sex his date is?”

“It's a man. I've known that about him for years. Now whether the man is older or younger is to be seen.”

“That would be interesting to see.”

“Well let's get to work so we can prop our feet and eat some popcorn while we enjoy the show.”

\-----------

A week later frantic knocks on Reid's office, had him out of his chair and answering the door. “Reid? How could you do this to us? I can't eat or sleep. How can you do this?” Garcia rushed in a breath so Spencer wouldn't interrupt her.

“Both of you come in. We need to have a chat and then I'm done for my weekend.”

“Weekend?” Morgan asked.

“Yes. I have completed all of my work so I'm going to visit my boyfriend at his job and relax.”

“Where does he work?” Garcia asked curiously.

“You haven't earned that information yet so you'll know when I feel it's right to tell you.”

“Tell us how to solve this paper.” Derek said.

“Look at every other line together. When you see something let me know.”

Garcia looked up from the paper and said, “You work on optical illusions.”

“Not all of the time.” Reid went to his desk and pulled out a small packet a piece and said as he gestured them to the door, “First thing Monday. Think outside the box, inside, doesn't matter. Don't be late. See you then.” He gave them the packets and shut his door again so he could close out his work and gather his things without his colleagues watching him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Here's chapter 8 - I hope you all enjoy.

Spencer made it to the Piano Bar on time and he found Brendon at a booth near the stage. He slipped next to his boyfriend and Brendon pulled him into a quick greeting kiss. Spencer slipped a hand around the back of Brendon’s neck and kissed him again nibbling on his bottom lip. Brendon let out a quiet noise and the two deepened the kisses.

The two were interrupted by a rap of knuckles on the end of the table and a voice said, “Two very pretty boys deep throating with your tongues. I can’t wait to see how gorgeous you’ll look when you decide to try to sixty-nine.”

The man slid into the booth across from the flushed and panting couple. Brendon glanced between Spencer and his friend Pete. Spencer was looking at his lap and fiddling with the strap of his bag. Brendon reached out and took Spencer’s hand in his and laced their fingers together before he cupped his cheek. “It’s okay. He didn’t mean anything by that.”

“Didn’t mean anything by it? I’ve never been more honest in my life. That picture would be hot to an observer.” Pete said as he took in Brendon’s soothing gestures with the other man.

Brendon glared at Pete and said, “You aren’t getting a show so go find an unsuspecting couple you can charm out of their clothes and then enjoy their show. Ours are private.”

Pete held up his hands in surrender and said, “I tried. Now onto other business unless you two want to find a closet or bathroom to finish the arousal still in the air.”

“Peter Lewis Kingston….”

“Okay okay. No more. I surrender and you win one.”

Brendon looked at Spencer and found he had relaxed his hold on his hand and he stroked the back of his hand. “Spencer this is my friend Pete. Sorry for his rude behavior.” Then Brendon looked at Pete and said, “Pete this is my boyfriend Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Doctor?”

“I have three Ph. Ds, four Bachelor’s degrees, and working on a fourth Ph. D currently.” Spencer said quietly.

Brendon asked, “You want something to drink or eat Spencer?”

“Sure. Order and we can share before you go on stage.” Spencer said.

Brendon waved a waitress down and ordered for Spencer and himself and then Pete ordered on his own ticket. The waitress brought back their food and drinks soon after and they started to eat. Pete went to go and take pretzel bite off of Brendon and Spencer’s shared platter, when out of nowhere, Spencer smacked his hand and said, “Keep your hands on your own plate or I’m turning you over my knee.”

Brendon said, “You’ve not turned me over your knee.”

“You know how to behave but your friend does not.”

Pete grinned and said, “You do have a sense of humor and a raunchy one at that.”

“Depends on the situation. My job requires me to be very professional at all times.”

“What kind of job do you have that means you can’t have a sense of humor?”

“I work at the FBI as a field agent with the BAU.”

“BAU?”

“Behavioral Analysis Unit. I also do outside work with other letter agencies.”

“Damn. How do you find free time?”

Spencer sipped his drink and said, “My colleagues are actually helping with that right now. At least that’s what they think.”

“You’re evil but it’s a good plan.” Brendon smiled.

“What did they do?”

“Invaded my privacy while I was on a date with Brendon.”

“Ouch.”

“I’m just playing their game on the right side of the law.” Spencer said as he took another bite of his pretzel.

“What brilliant plan are we coming up with that involves me?” Pete asked as he finally scored a pretzel bite off their plate.

“Not a plan that just involves you but me as well.” A new voice chimed into the conversation.

The table looked up and Brendon said, “Glad you could make it Patrick. Pete was getting feisty.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and said, “That sounds like him.” Then he glanced at Spencer and said, “You must be Spencer Reid. I’m Patrick Stump, Pete’s reluctant boyfriend and a fellow musician. How are you tonight?”

Patrick reached out to shake Spencer’s hand and Spencer gave him a small wave. Patrick didn’t seem to mind the lack of handshake and sat down next to Pete and took some of his food off his plate. “Nice to meet you Patrick.” Spencer said as he followed Pete’s gaze and found he was looking at Patrick’s mouth.

When Patrick was done with his bite of food, he continued, “This plan about privacy - what do we need to do?”

“We need to talk these two into letting us watch. You should’ve seen what I walked in on.” Pete smirked.

Patrick glanced between Brendon and Spencer and then arched a brow at Pete and said, “No. We can always talk Ryan Ross into something and he’s always got at least two scarves on him.”

“We need to focus though and then you two can get back to whatever we took you away from.” Brendon said. 

“What do you have in mind?” Patrick asked.

Spencer leaned against the table and started to explain his plan. He wanted to keep it simple but effective and Patrick and Pete agreed to meet at the pre arranged spot later in the week. While it was mainly Patrick going over the planning with Spencer, Pete kept himself entertained by keeping his hands under Patrick’s sweater and shirt rubbing gentle circles and his head against Patrick’s shoulder unless a direct question was asked to him. With the plan in place, Patrick tugged Pete out of the booth and said, “I’m going to get him home. We’ll see you guys later.”

“Nice meeting you both.” Spencer said.

“You too.” Patrick said as he wrapped his arm around Pete’s waist and pulled him out of the piano bar.

When the two left, Brendon looked at Spencer and asked, “You good?”

“I’m good. Pete though seems to have a dependency problem when it comes to Patrick.”

“He’s a bit possessive when it comes to him. But they’ve been talking about a bunch of stuff so Pete’s a bit insecure about the decisions on the table.” Brendon explained.

“How long have they been a couple?”

“A very long time. I think almost ten years but best friends for almost twice that time.”

“That’s a long time to grow and know each other.”

“Yeah it is.” Brendon said as he took a sip of his wine.

Spencer glanced at the stage and saw the previous musicians cleaning up and he said, “You’re next, right?”

“I am. Will you still be here when I’m done?”

“Wouldn’t miss it especially since I’ve cleared my weekend.”

Brendon smiled and kissed Spencer’s lips gently and said, “I’ll see you after my set.” He slid around the booth and when he stood next to the table he squeezed Spencer’s hand and kissed his cheek. Spencer watched as he walked up to the piano and he settled in for the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I did an update. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your patience.

Over the weekend, Garcia had Derek over to her apartment so they could work on the packets that Spencer gave them to work on. Garcia looked through the packet and tossed it on the coffee table as she said, “This project is bullshit. Spencer thinks he’s fooling us but he’s just pulling rank and being snooty.”

Derek looked at Garcia and said, “I’ve seen Spencer work on other projects but I always thought they were just for all the journals he writes for in academia and law enforcement. He does read 20,000 words a minute so it would make sense that he could contract out for the other agencies. It’s never affected his concentration here at the BAU.”

“We need to confront him on his bullshit. Just because he’s dating someone now doesn’t justify all of this.” She waved her hand over the papers and file folders on the coffee table.

“We can go to him, like the grown ups we are, and see if we can reason with him. He does like logic.” Derek compromised as he perused his packet of papers.

“Fine. Monday when we hand him back unfinished work….”

Derek looked over at Garcia and said, “This is actually at least medium level importance, it’s not the optical illusions he gave us to start us out. We need to give him a finished report for this then he’ll maybe listen to us.”

“I still don’t have to like this.” Garcia crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

“No we don’t but we’re professionals, not children. Let’s get this done for him and maybe within a year we’ll be back in his good graces.”

“Spencer knows we don’t have secrets from each other. Why would he keep this guy a secret?”

“We didn’t know about his mother until two years after he started at the BAU so of course he’s going to want to keep personal relationships secret at least for a while.”

“I only ran into them by accident and Spencer wouldn’t even introduce us.”

“He’ll come to us when he wants us to meet this guy.” Derek said as he tapped his pen on the paper and made a note in the margin.

“He better.” Garcia said as she got back to her half of the assignment.

“Don’t worry baby girl, he’ll come around and we’ll meet who’s taken up his attention.”

\-------------------------

Saturday had seen Brendon and Spencer at Spencer’s apartment either in bed or on the couch since they had the day free. Spencer being half dressed all day was new for him but Brendon seemed to enjoy how he looked so he didn’t try to find a shirt to put on or even find more than his sweatpants to wear. It felt liberating for Spencer as he had someone in his home wanting to be with him whether they were just talking or having sex again.  


The amount of sex shocked Spencer at first but he had asked Brendon outright and Brendon patiently explained his attraction and caring about Spencer and that even with Spencer’s job that he still wanted to be around him and support him. Spencer had nodded and pulled Brendon close so he could kiss him. The two made out for a few minutes before Brendon pulled away and said, “We need food. Where’s your takeout menus?”

“Drawer under the coffee pot in the kitchen.” Spencer said as he reached for Brendon’s chin to pull him back down into another kiss.

Brendon let him have a kiss then pulled away and said as he stroked Spencer’s hair back from his face and said, “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

“Hurry back.” Spencer said as he let go of his lover.

Brendon grinned and went into the kitchen and found a takeout menu that had a close location and put in an order for himself and Spencer. Once he was done, he went to the fridge and got them two beers to drink when the food arrived. He went back into the living room and sat on the edge of the coffee table and handed Spencer one of the beers and said, “Food will be here in about 25 minutes.”

“Good, then we have time for this.” Spencer put their beer bottles on the table and pulled Brendon on top of him on the couch. He pushed Brendon’s pants down passed his ass then his own.

“After dinner, we’re going into the bedroom, and I’m going to fuck you through the mattress.” Brendon panted as Spencer started to jerk them off together.

“Looking forward to that….” Brendon kissed him mid sentence and wrapped his hand around Spencer’s helping them along to orgasm. 

“So good Spence. A little faster.” Brendon rested his head in the crook of Spencer’s neck and their hands sped up in tandem.

A few minutes later, Spencer arched against Brendon and moaned loudly as he came all over their hands and his stomach. Brendon shuddered through his own a moment later and dropped against Spencer. Spencer rubbed at Brendon’s back with his clean hand and Brendon said, “Since I met you, this is the most sex I’ve had in a long time too. I know we care about each other and this is still new but I would like to see how far we can go in this life.”

“That sounds good. Let’s see where things go.” Spencer said.

A knock on the door interrupted further conversation and Brendon said, “Shit.” Then laughed as he grabbed for his shirt to wipe them off before he answered the door to get the delivery. He pulled his pants up, tugged the throw on the back of the couch over Spencer, and grabbed his wallet. He cracked the door and handed the delivery girl thirty dollars in cash and told her to keep the change. He shut the door back and looked at Spencer sprawled on the couch, disheveled but with a smile on his face. Brendon grinned back and held up the food bag. The two ate chinese on the couch with the throw over their laps.

The next day at lunch Spencer met with Prentiss and Hotch while Brendon went back to his apartment to change for work that evening. They sat across from Spencer at a 24 hour diner that he and Brendon found close to his apartment that had decent food and Spencer said, “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

“It’s no problem Spencer. We do this for a living. What’d you need?” Emily said as she picked up the menu in front of her.

“I wanted to talk about Garcia and Derek. Tomorrow I’ll get their reports from the packets I gave them on Friday and call a small truce. I’ll be cordial to them but for the moment they’ll still have to call me Dr. Reid and I will still be working from the office for the time being.”

“That sounds reasonable. I’ll let you know if you need to fly out to where we are for a case though I’ll respect your boundaries for now.” Hotch replied.

“What made you change your mind so soon about having them work on some of the minor stuff that you’re contracted to do?”

“I can do the work faster by myself. I’ve only given them three things to work on and two of those were things I made up just to teach them a lesson. The two of them, while they’re hard workers, I’ve flipped through their reports and they give just enough time to do the basics. I need to be able to work like I normally do.”

“When have you flipped through their reports?” Hotch asked surprised.

“I go through our archive about once a month and while I’ve never found false information, they need to work on being more detailed about some things and….” Spencer paused and took a sip from his water glass.

“You want to finish all of their reports for them?” Emily chimed in.

Spencer gathered himself and continued, “I do at times but I’ve learned that no one learns if I do all of their work.”

Hotch frowned and asked, “How much of everyone’s work have you been doing over the years?”

“About sixty percent. I’ve learned to put folders back in their stacks without them noticing.” Spencer said quietly.

“I’ll hold a meeting and then start tracking who gets which files and reports and make sure that they’re the ones that do them. You need your own life too Spencer.”

“That would be nice.” Spencer quirked his mouth up at the thought of seeing Brendon that night at work.

“Now you have your own office so it should be easier.” Emily said.

“It could be but I still contract out to four other agencies and write in academia journals so I still do a lot of work.”

“You are a busy, busy man and adding in the fact you’re dating someone; how do you find time to sleep?”

“I do most of my work while at the BAU since I’m normally always at the police station or our base of operations. I was just trying to teach them a lesson and hopefully they learned it. No one, except you Hotch, has come to me and said that he was dating anyone. I don’t think it’s fair to have my life plastered like an open book when it’s not required of any of the rest of the team.”

“It isn’t fair. Keep your private life private, and when you’re comfortable if you want us to meet who you’re dating, then we’ll do a team dinner and everyone can bring their significant others.” Hotch said.

“That sounds respectful. Thank you.” Spencer said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days, holy crap. :) This chapter is mostly filler but the good stuff is coming. I hope you enjoy.

Monday morning arrived with Spencer weary of going into the BAU, but he needed to set Derek and Garcia straight, and get back to his usual work routine.  He wanted to be able to free up his evenings so he could spend more time with Brendon. He checked his phone and found a couple of picture texts and a word text from Brendon and he smiled at Brendon’s antics - he could get through his day today and visit Brendon that night after work.  He got ready for work and found a note on his coffee canister and then with his favorite coffee mug. 

Spencer walked into the BAU with his travel mug and a grin on his face as he walked up to his office.  He set his messenger bag on a bookshelf behind his desk so it was in easy reach and turned his computer on.  He busied himself with files while he waited on Derek and Penelope to knock on his office door with their reports.  An hour later, a knock sounded and Spencer got up to answer his door. Seeing Penelope and Derek, he waved them in, and closed his door.  He motioned to his round table and said, “Have a seat.”

The two sat down and Spencer sat down so he wasn’t above them - he wanted to make this fair for everyone involved.  Spencer noticed that they had folders sitting in front of them so they at least half worked their reports. “I’ll review these reports and depending on how well you paid attention you won’t have to do anymore of my extra work.  I’ll send you an email.” Spencer folded his hands together on the table and continued, “But for the time being, until I think that you can respect me and my boundaries with my life, I’d still like to be addressed as Dr. Reid. I also will not be travelling with you unless Hotch needs me to travel.”

“Well,  _ Dr. Reid _ , we finished these reports to the best of our ability and we hope they meet your  _ exacting _ standards and who you report to for this assignment.” Derek said as he slid his file folder towards Spencer.

Penelope sniffed and said, “Here’s mine.”  She pushed hers across the table and then left Spencer’s office.

Derek looked at Reid and said, “You know you upset her, right?”

“She upset me when she wouldn’t let me do this my way and the fact that you helped her out shows where you stand on this aspect of my privacy.  I don’t like to do this but none of the BAU outside of Hotch knew I was contracting with other agencies. I’ve stayed on top of my work and others here, and the other four places I contract with, very well for the last eight years.  The fact I finally am dating somebody doesn’t mean everyone has to know until I’m ready.” Spencer said as he tried to gauge Derek’s reaction.

“We get it Reid….”

Spencer stood up and said, “It’s Doctor and you can leave now.”  He picked up the files off of the table and sat back down at his desk.  

Derek left Spencer’s office as he thought that Spencer was overreacting to everything that had happened.  He found Hotch standing by his own office door and headed in his direction. “Hotch can we talk?”

“In my office.” Hotch let Derek through first and shut the door behind them.  He closed his blinds so they could have complete privacy. “I see you just finished your meeting with Dr. Reid.  How did that go?”

“May I be frank, sir?” Derek asked.

“You may.” Hotch said slowly.

“Reid is on a pretty high horse right now.  He might not want us doing his other work for now but the fact he’s forcing Garcia and myself to call him Dr. Reid and basically bow down to his almighty genius, I think, is disrespectful on his part.”

“You guys did break the law when you tracked his phone after hours when he wasn’t in any danger.  Then you basically surveilled his boyfriend’s apartment until he called me. Both you and Ms. Garcia disrespected his wishes over and over again.  He has every right to pull rank and request things, like the respect he’s been due since he started here. Now I think you have reports you need to finish for me before we’re possibly called out onto a case.”

“They’ll be on your desk by the end of the day.” Derek stood up and left Hotch’s office before Hotch could say anything else.  

Aaron rubbed his face and sighed.  His team seemed to be going rogue and he needed to figure out how to rein them back in.  He got up and decided to go to Spencer’s office to get the full story. He knocked and poked his head around the edge and asked, “Maybe I come in Spencer?”

“Sure.  Have a seat.” Spencer waved to the two chairs in front of his desk and he asked, “What can I help you with?”

Hotch sat down and said, “Derek just came to see me in my office.”

“I figured he would do that.  He wasn’t impressed with my meeting this morning even though I took away their extra work.  He was testy because I upset Garcia. I explained that the two of them upset me much more when they invaded my privacy the way they did first.  I apologize if I overstepped any boundaries.” 

“You playing within the boundaries so you have nothing to apologize for at this time.”

“Thank you Hotch for backing me up.  I just want my personal boundaries respected.”

“They will be Spencer.  I’ll be in my office if you need anything.”

“Okay.”  Spencer got back to work and Hotch let himself out of Reid’s office.

That evening Spencer took the train back to his apartment and found Brendon sitting outside his door.  Spencer said, “I thought you had work tonight.”

“Your text seemed more urgent and I can work tomorrow while you’re at your job.” Brendon replied as he stood up and waited for Spencer to unlock his door.

“I didn’t know your schedule was that flexible.” Spencer said as he unlocked his apartment door and turned his alarm off inside.

“I’m a student so I keep a flexible schedule for when I need to study for tests or write papers and so on.  I use that flexibility when it comes to my boyfriend having a stressful day too.” Brendon said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist and kissed the back of his neck.  He whispered, “Let’s order food and I can find us some crappy tv that we can ignore as we eat and make out.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Spencer said as he twisted out of Brendon’s arms and motioned to his firearm he still needed to put in his safe.  “Be right back. Order whatever, I’m not picky today.”

“Alright.  See you in a few minutes.” 

Spencer nodded and said, “Yeah.”

Brendon smiled and went to the kitchen.     


End file.
